a pile of ashes, a fistful of dust
by Ayalli
Summary: AU. Strong language. Matt helps Near investigate the Kira case while working as a card dealer in a casino on the side. Life seems to be going decently for him until he meets the mafia boss known as Mello.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay, what is this? My first attempt at AU, my second attempt at Death Note fanfiction, and my first attempt at a multi-chaptered fanfiction.

Anyway, a lot of the events will be the same, but quite a few will be different. Matt and Near still both lived in Wammy's to train as the next L, but Mello didn't. There will be no shinigami or death notes (but L vs. Kira still took place). This starts off during the timeskip (January 2005-March 2009) that took place in the manga/anime after L's death. The current location is Los Angeles (as it is the city I'm most familiar with). It might change later.

**Pairings:** As I am a failure at writing romance, I guarantee no pairings. But, as a lover of Matt/Near and Matt/Mello, I might attempt (or imply) it. No promises, though. (And, if I do write it, I will most likely lean towards the latter, even though I'm more partial to the former. Weird, I know.)

**Warnings:** Possible romance. Bad writing. Possible ooc-ness. Possible irrelevant title. Violence. Blood. Possible gore. Strong language. Possible death and killing. Rating subject to change.

**Disclaimers:** If I owned Death Note, it wouldn't be as popular as it is and there would be a lot more car chases as well as huge explosions. Also, I do not guarantee the quality or quantity of this fanfiction. I just write what the characters, my mind, and my writing skills tell me to as well as what I am capable of. I also do not guarantee a fast updating rate. I will, however, guarantee a slow-as-a-snail updating rate. Lastly, though I will attempt to keep the characters as in character as possible, I make no promises. (So, if they start getting ooc, feel free to bash me to get me back on track.)

If you see any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes, I beg you, please tell me. Critiques in general will be loved and worshipped.

* * *

"Matt."

The boy furrowed further into his arms, attempting to create a makeshift barrier between himself and the voice. He wanted to sleep more. It was much too early.

"_Matt_," the voice repeated, with more force now.

"Waisitnear?" Which, in English, roughly translated to, "What is it, Near?"

"You're drooling on your laptop."

It took a moment for Matt to comprehend that the words "drooling" and "laptop" had just been used in the same sentence. It took another five moments for him to snap up, grab a tissue, and wipe furiously at the saliva that had collected.

"I wouldn't recommend you sleeping on your computer in the future, Matt." Near was mostly serious, but Matt was able to detect a hint of humor.

"I'll try not to make this a habit." For Matt, it was the opposite. He was mostly joking, with a hint of seriousness.

Matt had finished his current hacking assignment late at night, and he thought it would be nice to rest his head a bit. Of course, before he knew it, he had slept for the whole night, on his _laptop_ no less!

Then, suddenly realizing that it was in fact _morning_, Matt asked hurriedly, "What time is it?"

"Eight forty-seven."

"_Shit_. Work starts at nine."

Matt smoothed out his shirt (they had uniforms; it didn't matter if he didn't change), tossed his goggles onto the table (he couldn't take it with him), and grabbed his jacket (in case it got cold at night). "I gotta go. I'll come back for my laptop after work." He patted the pockets of his pants. Keys? Check. Wallet? Check. Cell phone? ...Wait, where was it?

"Here," Near said, handing the phone to Matt, as if the younger boy had just read his mind. Then, "Linda called. She said to call her back."

"Ah, thanks." In a matter of minutes, he was already out the door.

* * *

Matt expertly steered his car with one hand while using his other to dial Linda's number. Matt liked talking to Linda. She always had something interesting to say or a new discovery she made to tell him.

"Hey, Matt." She always seemed to know when it was him who called even though he made sure that his cell phone wasn't listed on any caller IDs.

"Hey. Near told me that you wanted me to call you back."

"Yeah, I've decided where we're going to eat tonight." The two had arranged to have dinner together today, and Linda had promised him previously that she would call him about the details.

"Great. Where?"

"It's a secret."

Matt sighed. He had suspected that it would be like this. Linda loved keeping secrets. "So, what isn't a secret?"

"The fact you have to wear a suit." Even over the phone, Matt imagined that the girl had a broad smile on her face.

"So, one of those fancy restaurants, eh?" Matt didn't particularly like them, but Linda loved them.

She seemed to be unaware that he had spoken."Wear the gray suit, not the black one. It looks better on you." A pause. "And, for christ's sake, don't bring your goggles like last time. They look ridiculous on you normally. It's triply so when you're in a suit."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, feigning exasperation. "Can I at least bring a jacket?"

"All your jackets look stupid."

"Gee, thanks."

"Welcome." A laugh. "I'll pick you up at six thirty, then?"

"Why don't _I_ pick you up at six thirty?"

Matt could sense Linda raising her eyebrows. "I would rather not have you drive. You're a trainwreck."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. See you at six thirty then."

"Yeah, see you."

Matt snapped his phone shut, veering just in time to avoid collision with a particularly nasty looking mailbox. (Nasty because it scratched his car before he could completely avoid it.) Hey, his driving wasn't _that_ bad. On a good day, at least.

* * *

Matt worked as a dealer in a casino.

As a child, the job career of card dealer had probably been on his list of "jobs I will never ever do". It required too much conversation, too much socializing, and Matt had been a complete antisocial shut-in back during his first years at Wammy's.

But, time with Near had surprisingly brought out the more social side of Matt. Unexpectedly, the more time he spent with Near, the more he was able to talk to other people. The fact that the less Near talked, the more Matt felt he needed to probably helped. And, considering that Near had even more of an aversion to going outside than Matt, he became a sort of stand-in (at parties, meetings, etc.) for the detective when the time required it.

And, so when the time came that Matt had to look for a job (he couldn't let Near keep paying for everything), he was completely satisfied with becoming a dealer at a casino. Although they had to wear uniforms, once he got used to them, they weren't bad (though he was still a bit disappointed at the fact that he was not allowed to wear his goggles). The pay was good, and the conversations were interesting (even informative, to an extent).

"Hey, Renard." Renard was the fake last name that Matt always used. "How's it going?"

"Well, nothing's happened since the last time you asked, which was around... 10 hours ago." The woman that had asked him was one of the regulars. "Anything new on your end?"

"Nothing really." A sigh. "And, all that's on the news are Kira-related incidents."

"I thought you were interested in Kira."

"I was, but they keep talking about him and going on and on. It's starting to wear on me."

Matt smiled thinly. "I think it's starting to wear on all of us." _Especially Near_, Matt thought. Near had been pulling several all-nighters recently, trying to uncover the information that L had discovered before he was killed.

"At least the crime rate around the world still continues to drop off."

_That still doesn't justify Kira's actions._

"The gang activity here has been dropping off too," she continued. "But, there have been rumors about a new mafia that had just been established."

Matt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, really?" Ever since the rise of Kira, most criminals have either been killed or gone into hiding. The fact that there were rumors about a new gang was strange indeed.

"Yeah. It's just rumors, but..." She didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she said, "It might be fun, though. With Kira and all, everything has been a bit too quiet lately."

"I suppose it has." But, the quiet was a blessing for both Near and Matt. Near could focus entirely on capturing Kira while Matt could focus entirely on helping him. If a new mafia has actually been created and causes trouble, the investigations might have to be delayed in favor of taking care of a more present concern. And, of course, neither Near or Matt wanted that.

Near wanted to catch Kira to prove that he is able to surpass L.

Matt wanted to catch Kira to help Near. Near was his best friend, after all.

* * *

Linda was always prompt, always on time. She was exactly on the dot, not too early nor too late. "Hey, Mattykins," she greeted him as he slid comfortably into the passenger's seat. "You actually look presentable today. Good job."

"'Presentable'? What? Are you going to parade me in front of a crowd like a circus animal?"

"Hell no. You don't look good enough for it." She laughed and veered smoothly into a empty parking space. It was much nicer than Matt could've done. "I just want to stave off the strange looks that we (or, more accurately, _you_) always get when you wear your usual ridiculous get-up."

"Are you sure it isn't just because I'm devilishly handsome?"

She turned off the engine and got out of the car. "If you were, you wouldn't be single now, Mr. Orange Goggles."

"Hey, the orange goggles are my thing," Matt protested. "They're cool."

Linda rolled her eyes.

Matt rolled his eyes back at her.

* * *

As expected, the restaurant was what Matt would categorize as a "fancy" one. Much too overly fancy, if you asked him. But, then again, no one ever asked him.

"So," Matt began, as he tried to understand which fork to use for the salad. (He never could understand why people needed to use three different forks when eating.) "What is it that you want to talk about?" Linda didn't just invite him for dinner because she felt like it. She always had something important (or so she believes) to talk about.

Linda expertly chose the correct fork and speared her salad with it. "How's the Kira thing going?"

"Eh, same old, same old. Not making a lot of progress, but it's better than nothing."

"The Kira thing started in Japan, right?"

"Well, yeah. L thought that Kira was Japanese, and Near agrees, considering that L was killed in Japan while he was actively hunting Kira." Matt wasn't adverse to telling Linda about information that was suppose to be confidential. He knew he could trust her. She was a Wammy's kid too, after all, and she didn't like Kira's methods either.

"You have heard that a few people from the Japanese Police Force recently arrived here in L.A., right?"

Matt was a little anxious about where this was going. "I have heard of it."

"Well, there's this Japanese investigator that I'm interested in..."

And, there it was. Matt had expected it, had _known_ that she would say that. Linda was always like this and probably always will be like this. It wasn't that Matt minded this habit of hers much. It was more that his patience would start wearing thin when she would continually talk about her newfound love interest.

"So, what do you think? If I can nab him, maybe we'll be able to learn more about Kira and that fake L that you've been complaining about."

"Uh, sure." It wasn't like Matt could really object. "What's his name anyway?"

She smiled and said, "It's a _secret_."

Linda just loves her secrets.

* * *

Matt got back to Near's house late at night to pick up his laptop and goggles. It was one in the morning, but most of the lights were still on. Near was still working.

Matt sighed. Near was definitely overworking himself, hell bent on catching Kira. If he continued like this, he was going to crash soon.

"Hey, Near," he called as he grabbed the stuff that he had left behind. As expected, he received no answer. Even though this was the norm, Matt still went to Near's work room to check up on the young detective.

Matt found Near hunched over his desk, sheets of data all around him. "Near, you need to get some sleep," he said, leaning on the doorframe.

Near merely acknowledged his presence with a fleeting glance and went back to work.

Sighing, Matt continued, "You're overworking yourself. Sadly, Kira's not going anywhere anytime soon. This isn't a race against time."

A moment of silence. Then, Near spoke, without looking up from his papers, "_Matt_, I appreciate you worrying about my well-being, but this _is_ a race against time. Kira must be stopped as soon as possible. The longer he continues what he is doing, the more followers he will gain. If we wait too long, we won't even be able to _touch_ him."

Matt couldn't argue with that logic. "Fine. But, at least get some sleep sometime this week, okay?"

Near's eyes flickered to meet Matt's own for a moment, meaning _I'll try_, but _no promises_.

Well, that was the nearest thing to an acceptance that Matt was ever going to get out of Near, so he turned to leave. However, he stopped and turned back to face Near, suddenly remembering a question he wanted to ask. "Hey, Near, have you heard rumors about a new mafia being formed here?"

"They aren't just _rumors_."

So, they were true. _How will this affect the Kira investigation?_

As if reading his mind, Near continued, "They seem formidable enough, but they aren't actively causing trouble. I've already uncovered most of the members names, so this shouldn't impede my investigations into the Kira case much."

"Oh, that's good." Matt should've expected Near to be three steps ahead of everyone else. "What's the leader's name? I'll keep a lookout for him."

"Mello."

Matt stared at Near, wondering if he was serious. Then, he remembered that Near was _always_ serious and burst out laughing.

Near looked at Matt, probably wondering what in the world was so funny.

After he had calmed down enough to speak, he said, "Who names their kid 'mellow'?"

"It's a pseudonym."

Matt broke down laughing again. "That's even worse. Who _nicknames_ themselves 'mellow'?"

"M-E-L-L-O," Near spelled out, reading Matt's mind again.

"That doesn't make it much better," he snickered. "And, thanks for telling me that, Near. That'll tide me over for a week _and_ boost my self-esteem." Matt felt so much better about his _real_ name now that he had heard this guy's _nick_name. Seriously, Mello? What kind of naming sense does this guy have?

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Near. And, remember, try to get some sleep."

Near looked at him strangely for a moment before turning back to his work and whispering a small, "See you."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry about the boring start. Most of the things here are needed as build-up, and I'm not entirely sure when it will get exciting. (But, I promise, next chapter will contain Mello!)

Anyway, in case you didn't get it... Matt helps Near with any thing that involves technology (mainly hacking) because Near's his friend. Other than that, Matt works as a dealer in a casino to earn money (since he doesn't allow Near to pay him). Matt is also Linda's...conversation buddy, I suppose. She goes to him for advice and vice versa. And, the guy that Linda likes right now... Well, I'll just leave it to your imaginations. (To tell you the truth though, I'm really not sure who I should make it out to be right now. xD)

Again, critiques will be loved and worshipped.

And, again, I do not know when I will update this next. (I will try not to be lazy. Honest!)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Wow, I can't believe I'm updating this early. I am extraordinarily proud of myself. (This was also amazingly fun to write.)

Oh, and, thanks to the one who favorited, the one who added it to their alerts, and the one who reviewed as well as alerted! I really appreciate it! (I hope I don't disappoint. Actually, I'll just warn you not to have any high expectations now--or any expectations at all, for that matter--and I apologize in advance for any unsatisfactory part in this fanfiction that you have found or will find.)

Anyway, as promised, Mello practically _dominates_ this chapter. (I'm a little worried I made him a bit ooc, so if I did, please tell me. It would be appreciated if you could recommend to me how I could fix it, too.)

It'll probably be obvious here (and in the previous chapter, actually) that I absolutely love, love, love writing dialogue. It's nice that both Matt and Mello are pretty talkative people. And, it'll also probably be obvious here (as well as the previous chapter) that I absolutely cannot write description. Hence, the lack of it most times.

Again, critiques and any suggestions on how I can approve will be loved and worshipped.

* * *

Matt had absolutely no idea how he ended up being dragged to an underground (both literally and figuratively) mafia base.

He had spent some uneventful hours at work before heading home. If his recollection was correct, there was nothing he did while there that could've attracted the attention of anybody. However, he had been cornered by a few suspicious looking men before he could reach his car.

"Are you the one known as Matt?"

The boy briefly considered lying and saying no, but the sight of their guns prompted him to speak the truth. "Yes," he answered. "What do you want? If you guys are trying to sell me something, I'm not interested." It was a lame joke, but Matt needed something to calm himself down.

They seemed to ignore his last statement. "Come with us."

And, of course, Matt did. It wasn't like he could refuse.

They hadn't actually revealed themselves to be part of a gang, but from their expressions and actions, Matt could tell they were. The guns were a pretty good hint too.

"So, you're all part of that new mafia I'm talking about, eh?" he said, trying to make conversation and liven up the dark mood. "So, have you all been at this job long?" It was a stupid question, but Matt was famous for them. "How's the pay? 'cuz I heard it was great, but the possibility of getting caught and killed or jailed is kinda a let down, isn't--"

He was interrupted by the click of a gun's safety being turned off.

Matt gulped as he suddenly found the weapon pointed at his head.

"Gurren, put it away," one of the other man said, calmly.

"This kid needs to be shut up. He's fucking annoying."

"Mello wanted to talk to him."

So, it _was_ Mello's group. Matt would've felt much more proud of his accomplishment in being able to obtain this knowledge if he wasn't about to be possibly (_probably_) killed.

"I think it's all a _mistake_. What would Mello want with a fourteen-year-old _brat_ like _him_?"

"Sixteen," Matt corrected impulsively. He didn't think he looked _that_ young.

It was definitely a bad move for Matt to decide to continue being such a smartass as the man (Gurren, or whatever the hell his name was) seemed like he would really fire at that moment.

Then, without warning, a different gunshot echoed through the room, and the mafia members seemed to cower before the noise.

"Put the gun away." The voice was smooth, a masquerade of calm, but Matt detected a hint of anger and annoyance. It was a _command_.

Matt relaxed when he felt the cool metal of the gun leave his head. Then, once he was able to regain his breath, he turned to see what the speaker (who he assumed to be Mello, since only their boss could command such obedience with minimal argument) looked like.

It wasn't what he expected, to be sure.

It was a teenager, around the same age as him (though one that seemed to have been through Hell and back). He was dressed completely in black leather (a horrible fashion choice, in Matt's opinion, considering Los Angeles's heat in the summer). His hair was a blond, straight, and his eyes were most likely dark brown (Matt could not recall ever meeting someone whose eyes were truly black) but looked completely black. Although he was sitting calmly, his posture relaxed, his eyes concealed a hidden fury.

Unexpectedly, he wore a rosary and was biting into a chocolate bar. (Matt had thought that rosary and chocolate wouldn't really be a mafia thing. Apparently, he had been wrong.)

"Uh, hello," Matt greeted, uncertainly. He wasn't sure what to make of this man--boy, more accurately--that seemed so dangerous and commanded much respect but was so young. "You must be Mello, I assume?" Somehow, the name didn't seem quite as funny as it had the previous day.

A smirk. "So, you've heard of me."

Matt decided to drop all pretenses and answer honestly. "Yes. You're quite famous now, actually." It was true. If even Near was tracking him, then this Mello must be formidable.

Mello's pride showed through his eyes and cruel smile. "You're quite famous too."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Really? I am?" _What for?_ "Well, I am a pretty good card dealer, if I do say so myself," he said, half jokingly, half because of anxiety. A thousand (_million_, _billion_, _trillion_) possibilities ran through his mind at Mello's comment. Had Kira begun actively hunting them? Had he realized that Matt was the one hacking for Near? Had he enrolled the help of the mafia and tracked down Matt? _What if..._

Matt never got to finish his next thought as Mello began talking again, throwing all his anxieties and theories into the gutter. "You are, though you haven't hacked in the past couple months."

The boy almost sighed in relief. So, it was about his _hacking_. Well, that was infinitely better than anything he had been imagining. "Oh, yeah, I haven't. The hacking thing was only until I got a steady job, and I have one now, so I don't do it anymore." It was only a half-truth. Actually, Near had found out about his hacking and told him to quit on the grounds that it was illegal and Near was a detective now and Matt should stop or else he'll get arrested. (Matt, of course, hadn't been worried. He was too good a hacker to get caught at it, but since Near was his friend, Matt had quit as requested.)

Mello saw through his lie. "You earned more money hacking than you do as a dealer in that casino."

"There's less danger being a dealer than an illegal hacker," Matt pointed out, in turn.

Mello grinned, cat-like. "Not when you're underage, Matty."

The familiarity with which Mello said his name made Matt frown, and the fact that Mello seemed to know his real age didn't make it much better. But, he forced himself to look nonchalant, not willing to give the mafia leader the upper hand. "Working underage at a casino is still a lot less dangerous compared to working as a hacker. All they can do is kick you out."

Suddenly, "You're going to hack for me, Matt." It wasn't a question.

"Uh, I just told you. I don't do that anymore."

Mello bit into his chocolate almost viciously, finishing off the bar. "It isn't something you can refuse."

"Well, I just refused it," the hacker said, forgetting to keep his smartass attitude under check. Mello's attitude was already starting to wear on him, and Matt found himself getting uncharacteristically annoyed.

A gun is almost raised, but Mello shoots the man a ferocious glance, and it is put down again.

"Matt," he began, as if talking to an old friend, "working with me will have benefits you can't even begin to imagine."

Matt shrugged. "Not interested."

Mello seemed not to have heard him. "And, I don't think the casino manager would take so kindly to the idea that you're only sixteen."

The mafia leader was right. Matt would probably lose his job if the manager was told. (Of course, his employer had always suspected that he was too young, but he had all the necessary identification, as well as the skills, so a blind eye was turned. If the suspicions were proven to be true, then Matt would definitely be out.) "Like I said, all they can do is kick me out. I can always get another job."

Mello laughed maliciously. "You know, Matt, I have connections in this city."

"And?" He had a bad feeling about this.

"I can make sure that every major business in this city won't employ you."

Well, that was a definitely dent in his plans, but Matt wasn't planning on giving in. "Well, I can just leave the city, the state, even the country, if need be." He suppressed a grimace at the idea, as he was sure that he couldn't since Near most likely wouldn't be very keen on the idea.

Mello's casual smirk turned into a scowl, and he approached Matt, pulling out his gun in the process.

"What? You're going to threaten to kill me now?" Matt wasn't feeling as confident as he sounded. "Well, I should be scared right now," and, _christ_, was he scared, "but I know it's a bluff," like _hell_ he did, "considering I'm a brilliant hacker," okay, _that_ he knew was true, "and you probably can't afford to kill me." _Hopefully_.

"True. If you're half as good as the rumors say you are, you are definitely too valuable to kill on impulse in a fit of rage."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief at that.

Mello noticed and pounced, shredding the hacker's relief to pieces. "But, that doesn't mean I can't torture you a bit, let you come to see things my way."

Well, Matt was screwed.

"Uh, hey, Mello," the name tasted strange on his tongue, "uh, can we talk about this? In a civilized way? Without guns and stuff?"

"I tried, Matt, but you weren't listening until I put guns into this equation." His tone was one of mock sympathy and hidden triumph.

Matt gulped in apprehension. Although he had been taught self-defense at Wammy's like everyone had, he hadn't actually ever used it outside of the practice field, and he wasn't sure he could get away scot-free from a dozen guns.

"So, Matt, what'll it be? Work for me, or have a few bullets shot into you?" Though he was smiling, Mello's eyes were deadly serious. "The end result will be the same, though, so why not save yourself some pain?"

Matt's mouth was dry, and his tone sounded more calm than he felt. "What do you want me to hack into, anyway?"

Mello didn't answer the question. Instead, he said, "The clock is ticking, Matt."

"What if I have conditions of my own?"

Mello laughed. His voice was harsh when he spoke again, "I think it's pretty useless to make conditions right now, Matt. I'm the one in control, not _you_."

Matt's mind worked fast. He was a genius. He should at least be able to manage to negotiate with a mafia boss on equal terms. "Well, I'll give you two pretty good reasons. Even if I agree to work for you, there will come a time when you let your guard down. When that time comes, I would definitely get the hell out and call the cops on you. I have connections of my own, _Mello_, and your place would be raided before you can even blink." He was surprised at how sure he sounded. Though everything wasn't exactly a bluff, Matt wasn't sure if anything would pull through either.

Mello didn't speak for a long time, to the point that Matt had begun to believe that he had messed up and was formulating a Plan B. Right when Matt was getting into his new idea for escape, Mello asked "What are your conditions?" shocking Matt out of his thoughts.

It took only a moment for the boy to recollect himself. "I have this detective I work for." He wasn't going to reveal who it was just yet. "And, he's working on an important case right now. My condition is that you don't cause trouble in L.A. until he solves the case."

"And, how long will that be?"

Matt shrugged. "Don't know. A year, maybe ten."

Without warning, Mello aimed his gun and shot. The bullet skimmed past his right ear, almost cutting it, before hitting the couch with a _bang_ and a _thump_. "Don't fuck with me, Matt!"

"I'm not fucking with you, Mello." The more Mello lost his cool, the calmer Matt became, and the more chance he had of escaping. "The case is a difficult one."

"What case is it that might take ten years?" Mello growled.

Matt decided it wouldn't do any harm to speak the truth. "Kira."

Mello stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. After he had calmed down, he said, with a sneer, "A small-time detective won't be able to catch Kira even in ten years."

"Good thing he isn't a small-time detective then."

Now, the mafia leader was intrigued. "Who is it?"

"Near." There really was no reason not to say the name.

"That's the name? Near?" Mello smirked. "Who the hell would name themselves 'Near'?"

Matt frowned. He didn't think the name was _that_ bad. It was better than _Mello_, at least. "He didn't name himself. It was given to him."

"Well, I've never heard of him."

"You will."

Mello narrowed his eyes. "What makes you so sure?"

_Because he's brilliant, that's what._ But, Matt did not voice his thoughts. It would only make Mello resort to more violence. Instead, he said, "Well, if you're skeptical about his abilities, why not join up with us?" It was an almost impulsive decision, but one that seemed to hold the most chance of success.

"_What_?" Mello was caught off-guard, and his face clearly showed his confusion. (Well, at least, for a moment. He reverted back to scowling in the next moments.)

"I said, join up with us," Matt repeated. "The benefits should be obvious. I would hack for you, and you would be able to help catch Kira, one of the greatest enemies of yours right now. It's a win-win."

"You might turn us in."

"And, how will we profit from it? We are going against Kira, so we don't want to attract unnecessary attention to ourselves. If we turn you guys in, it'll do more harm to us than good. And, we need as much help as we can get."

Mello wasn't quite convinced, but he was getting there. "How will I know this isn't all an elaborate ploy to escape?"

It had started out as an elaborate ploy to escape, actually, but the more Matt thought about it, the more he decided that Mello as an ally would be quite the useful and beneficial asset to their goals. "You can watch me twenty-four seven if you want and shoot me or something if I ever betray you or whatever." A pause. "I can even take you to see Near now, if you want." Now, _that_ was a risk. A huge risk. It was one thing to get himself into trouble, but it was another thing to get the detective--the _friend_--he was protecting into trouble. But, if he succeeded in convincing Mello, the payout would be well worth it.

"Take me to him now."

* * *

**AN:** ...Is it strange that the conversation between Matt and Mello here reminded me a bit of L and Light's cat-and-mouse game in the original manga?

Oh, and, also, since Matt is revealed here to be sixteen, Mello is seventeen, and this takes place during... 2006. Three years before Near's official declaration of war against Kira, but a year after L's death.

Again, sorry for the lack of action. (Still build-up.) Hoped you enjoyed this at least a little bit anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Whoa, early update again. (Don't expect it to continue like this. Eventually, it'll slow down.)

Anyway, thank you so much to all the ones that added this to their story alerts, reviewed, and favorited! I'm really grateful and honored that people actually find interest in this little thing. I'm also really, really nervous, since I've never had so many people read my work before.

Well, I just want to say that I'm sorry if this eventually falls short of your expectations. I'll try hard to write faster and not disappoint! (But, really, still no promises of either.)

Anyway, what do you get with Matt + Mello + Near?

* * *

Mello was mostly silent as Matt drove them to Near's house. (Matt wondered if it was because the mafia boss felt no need to talk or because he had yelled his throat sore previously when Matt had insisted going back for the car that had been left at the casino.) Matt was both relieved and unnerved by this. Relieved because he wouldn't have to deal with the blond for at least the majority of the drive and unnerved because Mello kept fingering his gun, as if in preparation. Matt had no doubt that Mello would shoot him if he went a bit out of line.

Mello was dangerous, that much was certain.

And, Matt was beginning to regret his decision of bringing Mello to Near. (What was he _thinking_? What if something happened to Near because of _him _and his stupid _ego_?) But, there was no way that he could back down now.

"We're here." Matt was amazed at how calm his own voice came out. His mind was a total wreck, replaying possible scenarios and trying to detail escape routes. (He dearly wished he had his goggles right now. They always calmed him down. But, he had left them at home before going to work, as per usual.)

Mello didn't respond and quietly followed him. His suspicion was obvious as he surveyed his surroundings. Of course, Matt supposed anyone would be suspicious when they were in enemy territory. (Even when that enemy territory was just an ordinary residential neighborhood.)

Matt unlocked the door to discover that Near was still awake (not that he really expected anything less), evident by the fact that the study's light was still shining brightly. Matt didn't wait to see Mello's reaction and hurried over to Near.

It seemed like the detective was expecting him. Before he could actually set foot into the room, Near (with his back turned) had greeted his friend with a, "Matt," a short pause, "and company."

"How do you always know?" Matt asked, leaning on the doorway, trying to sound cool (but failing).

"Footsteps. They're quite distinct," was his reply. Then, as an afterthought, "You're also a horrible driver, Matt."

Matt smiled. "I suppose I deserved that." He had relaxed a bit. Near always seemed to help him feel better, even if it was unintentional.

The calm was short-lived, however.

"He's just a kid!"

Matt turned to find Mello behind him, eying his white-haired friend with obvious annoyance and distaste. Calmly, Matt tried to explain. "Age doesn't matter, Mello. Near's _capable_."

The mafia leader seemed not to have heard. "Look at him! What the hell is he wearing? _Pajamas_?"

Still with his back turned to them both, Near asked, with a disinterested tone, "Matt, who is he?" But Matt was sure that he already _knew_ because he had _heard_ the name Matt had said.

"Mello," replied the hacker, ignoring Mello in favor of Near.

"And why is he here?"

Although Near's tone was still the same, Matt could sense a hint of annoyance and possible anger. "Look, Near, I can explain."

"What the hell is this, Matt?! I was expecting someone amazing, but I get _this_?! You gotta be kidding me because I'm definitely not working with _that_!"

The way Mello spoke about Near ignited a spark of rage in Matt. "Shut the hell up, Mello!" he shouted back at the blond, furious. He had completely forgotten about how dangerous Mello was. "Near's a fucking genius, okay?! He's definitely going to become the best detective in the world and take down Kira! Don't go judging him before you've even seen him at work, bastard!"

Mello was surprised. He obviously wasn't used to people talking back to him. But, that surprise soon turned to anger. "I don't fucking care about how much of a genius this so called detective is! I'm not working with him!"

"Well, that's just--"

"Stop yelling," interrupted Near, finally turning around to look at them. "It's frankly disturbing."

"Like I fucking care about--"

Before Mello could finish his sentence, the detective had interrupted again. "From what I have gathered from your conversation just now, apparently Matt proposed a deal to team up with me, most likely because he was in some life-threatening situation." He eyed the gun that Mello held without much interest. "You must have pressed Matt quite a bit for him to involve me in his troubles."

Mello glared at the younger boy. "Is this a flaunt of your intelligence, _Mr. Genius_?"

"No, it is merely a statement of my observations." He looked Mello in the eyes for the first time. His grey eyes were cold, unflinching. "Matt was the one that said I was a genius. I never claimed it to be true." A pause. Then, quietly, "So, you abducted Matt."

Mello turned away from Near's gaze, but it was not an act of submission. It was a challenge. "I did. So what?" His attitude now was more certain, more controlled, like the Mello that Matt had first met at the mafia hideout.

Near ignored Mello. Instead, he said to Matt, "We need to talk." Then, "In private."

"Oh, sure--"

"What? Why can't you talk here?" It was an obvious taunt.

"I just simply want to discuss certain private matters with Matt that does not concern you, _Mello_." The way Near said Mello's name was pure venom, an almost-hatred that surprised Matt with its intensity.

"Well, _Near_, as I might possibly be working with you in the future, I think this concerns me."

"So, you have not completely rejected Matt's offer? That's a pity because no matter what Matt says I will never work with trash like you."

Everything after that happened in a blur of slow motion.

Mello's temper had finally snapped at Near's comment, and Matt was already moving before the blond's gun was fully raised. The shot rang loud and clear, echoing throughout the house, and the scent of blood mixed into the air.

"Shit," Matt coughed out in pain. Mello was a good shot, even when angry, and if Matt hadn't gotten in the way, it might've hit Near's heart.

"Matt," Near whispered, breathless. His expression had not changed but Matt could tell that he was shocked and maybe even a bit scared. He held Matt's wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. "Matt, are you alright?"

"Fine. It only got my shoulder."

"I've got you both at gunpoint now." Even with his back turned to the mafia boss, Matt could tell that Mello was smiling. "So, how will you get out of this? Hm?"

"Mello, put the gun down," Near said, calmly.

"Now, now, I don't think you're in any place to be making any _demands_, are you?"

Now, Matt could tell, Near was angry. "We'll negotiate once you put the gun down, _Mello_."

"I don't think so, _Near_. We'll negotiate like this."

After a moment, "Very well. What are your demands?"

"Oh, well, very simple really. I want Matt as my hacker." A pause. "But, he did bring up a good point. If I force him, there's no telling when he'll betray me." A growl. "So, as much as I hate to say it, we need to settle on a mutual agreement."

"If you wanted to settle on a mutual agreement, a gun wouldn't be needed."

Mello laughed at that. "This gun is only to keep you in line. I just don't want anymore backtalk."

"You tried to shoot me in the heart, Mello."

"Temporarily loss of control. It passed."

"Put the gun away, Mello, and allow me to bandage up Matt's wound."

"Go ahead with the bandaging, Near, but the gun isn't going away."

Near eyed the gun with a ferocity that Matt had previously thought was lost to him before getting up and grabbing the medical kit that he always kept on his shelf. With practiced ease, he removed the bullet from Matt's shoulder, disinfected it, and wrapped guaze around the wound.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as you think," was the reply, reassuring. "I'm strong, Near. You know that."

Near looked at him for a moment, not convinced. Turning back to Mello, he asked, "So, again, what do you want from us?"

"I think I'll go with Matt's original proposal."

"_What_?" Matt couldn't help exclaiming, shocked. He had not expected Mello to comply, especially after what had just happened.

"I have to agree with the fact that it's a good business deal, beneficial for all of us."

"And if I say no?"

"Near!"

"Then, I'll shoot a couple of bullets in you two until you say yes."

Matt could tell that Near was angry, very angry. Although it wasn't completely evident in his expression, his body language was completely hostile towards the blond. And, now angry, Near was definitely not thinking logically (something that rarely happened).

"Near, be rational!" Matt hissed to him. "Stop letting your emotions get the best of you!" _It isn't like you._

"I know it isn't like me, Matt." Well, at least Near hadn't lost his mind-reading powers. "But, we can't trust him. He _shot_ at us."

"Well, you weren't exactly being a saint either." At Near's glare, Matt amended with, "Look, Near, just think it over a bit more, okay?"

Grudgingly, Near seemed to do what Matt had just suggested and considered the proposal. After a few moments, he asked, "And, how do we know you won't betray us?"

"_I_ should be asking that."

Matt answered for Near, "Like I said before, we won't benefit from it."

"Well, that's my answer then."

Near seemed prepared to deal out a harsh retort but stopped when he remembered the gun and what had happened previously. He went back to quiet contemplation for a while before finally saying, "We'll need to go over the aspects of this _deal_ once more."

Matt let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding in. "Okay, well, basically, Mello helps us catch Kira, and I'll help Mello hack into wherever he wants me to."

At the last statement, Near looked at Matt as if to say, _"According to U.S. law, aiding and abetting a felon makes you a felon yourself."_ But, he wisely chose to leave it as a discussion for later.

"That's basically it," Mello agreed. "So, is that a yes or a no, _Near_?"

Near sighed. "As it seems I have no other choice, it is a 'yes', _Mello_. And, as long as you don't reveal us to any other outside organizations that are not affliated with us, we will, likewise, not reveal you."

"It's a deal."

The detective studied the mafia leader for a moment before turning away, back to the work that Mello and Matt had interrupted, but not before saying, "I still don't trust you, Mello."

In turn, Mello replied, "And, of course, I don't trust you, Near."

* * *

**AN:** You get a lot of yelling, a gunshot, and a really pissed off Near.

Eh, I don't really like how I wrote this chapter. It was a bit forced on my part as I really wanted to write something, but I had no inspiration. (I already knew what I wanted to include here, though, so it wasn't that bad.) I hope that it was at least satisfactory. And, well, at least there's a little bit of action in here, even though it only lasted a total of three seconds.

...This is a shorter chapter than the other ones. I really didn't know how to end this... Hm...

Oh, but, good news! The build-up is almost over! At the most, one more chapter before we get to the real story! (But, as a reminder, though there might be romance in here, this is definitely not romance-oriented. This is more of an alternate version of Death Note than anything else.)


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I want to apologize again for the bad quality of the previous chapter. After re-reading it, I realized that some scenes went by much too fast, and some dialogue were strange considering the context in which they were spoken. I regret posting it now. I should've waited until later, after I had revised it. But, ah well, what's done is done. I will edit it when I can, though.

Anyway, like always, thanks to all those that added this to your story alerts, favorited, or reviewed. I really, really appreciate it. (And, sorry if I don't meet up to your expectations.)

Well, as promised, this chapter is the last "build-up" chapter. So, in other words, next chapter will have Near, Matt, and Mello actually actively going against Kira rather than just mentioning him. (I haven't fully decided in what way, though, but I will try to make it exciting.) Updates will now slow down to once a week at _most_. (Most likely once every two weeks.) I'll also try to up the quality of these chapters and triple-check my work before uploading it here. (I usually do it for most of my original fiction, but I've admittedly been neglecting it for this fanfiction.)

And, lastly, I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but any critiques or suggestions on how I can improve is appreciated. :)

* * *

After some careful consideration (and more arguing), it was decided that both Matt and Mello would stay at Near's house, at least until they solved the Kira case. Mello had agreed so that he could watch Near, to make sure that the detective wouldn't backstab him, Near had agreed so that he could watch Mello, to make sure that the mafia boss would honor their agreement, and Matt had agreed so that he could watch them both, to make sure that they didn't kill each other.

Near's house was a small, two-bedroom. Other than the bedrooms, it had one bathroom, one living room, one kitchen, and one study. Near never had any guests over other than Matt (and the occasional surprise Linda visit), so there was never a need to get a bigger house.

However, with Mello, everything seemed much more crowded than it should.

Matt could tell that it bothered Near, more than he would admit.

And, Mello and Near grew to hate each other with passion. They were constantly at each other's throats (sometimes subtly, sometimes not). Mello flaunted his disgust and annoyance, while Near buried it under his mask of indifference.

Of course, Matt had to act as the peacemaker.

He wasn't altogether good at it.

And, by that, he meant he was horrible at it.

"I would like to kindly request that you please do not smoke in the house, Mello. There are over nineteen known carcinogens in cigarette smoke, and it has been scientifically proven that second-hand smoke is more harmful than first-hand smoke. If you wish to smoke, please do so outside," Near had said, in his usual monotone, when Mello had first lit up in the house.

In response, Mello had simply smirked and pretended he hadn't heard the younger boy at all.

When he realized what Mello was doing, Near's tone began to contain a hint of venom as he spoke again, "I do not care if you want to destroy your lungs using that _poison_, but it is," he paused for a moment, considering his word choice, "..._rude_ to damage another's lungs in the process."

Again, Mello ignored Near. "Hey, Matt, want a smoke?" he offered instead.

Matt recognized it as a taunt towards Near more than anything else. "No, Mello."

"Mello, please step outside," Near repeated.

"Or you'll do what?" The challenge was there, like it always was.

Whether Near would have accepted it or not is a matter of debate, but Matt intervened before the detective could speak a word in reply. "_Christ_, Mello. It's not like stepping outside to smoke a bit will kill you."

Mello glared at him. "Listen, Matty," he hissed, "I do what I want to do. I don't take orders from anyone, especially not an ex-hacker with no fashion sense," a pointed look at Matt's goggles and striped shirt, "and a pajama-wearing, socially retarded, sorry excuse for a detective."

At first, Matt felt eerily calm at Mello's proclamation. Then, without warning, pure, undulated rage flooded his body and mind. And, before the boy knew it, his fist had met Mello's face, and Mello's feet had met his stomach. There were no words said as they tumbled to the ground, hitting, punching, kicking, scratching. There was nothing except simple anger, childish fury.

Matt gave Mello a black-actually more purple-eye, while Mello bruised Matt's stomach with his kick. Matt scratched Mello's arms, while Mello scratched Matt's cheeks. It continued like that, with neither wanting to give in to the other. Finally, it ended when Mello kicked Matt between his legs, and Matt (having had the same thought a second later) punched Mello in the same area.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

"Asshole."

"Bastard."

Though neither said the words, both acknowledged that the fight was over.

It was only then did Matt realize that Near had left the room and that Mello's cigarette had fallen on the floor during their fight. "_Crap_. The ashes are staining the carpet." With that, almost subconsciously, he threw away the cigarette, went to the kitchen to get a wet towel, and proceeded to clean up the ashes.

Mello, watching this, said, "So, other than fighting Near's battles for him, you also clean his house too?"

Somehow, Matt found that he didn't really take offense. "He's my friend. I'm just helping him out."

"You mean you're babying him."

"He's only a year younger than me."

"But you're still babying him."

Opening his mouth, Matt was about to contradict the other, but, finding that he couldn't, he promptly shut it and went back to his task.

"Look, Matty, if you keep on babying the kid, he'll become too dependent on you."

"Since when do you care?"

Mello laughed. "I don't. Not really. It's just to rile you up. Make you nervous."

Matt, after thoroughly examining the carpet to make sure that there were no lasting stains, returned the towel to the kitchen, coming back only to say, "Mello, you're a bastard."

As a retort, Mello answered with, "At least I have some fashion sense."

* * *

Somehow, after the fight, Matt and Mello became closer, in a sense. The latter had also stopped being openly antagonistic towards Near and seemed to have grudgingly accepted his presence. Near himself had floated back to his usual indifference towards others, neither liking nor disliking Mello (at least in front of others). In short, the three had risen to the level of an almost-satisfactory partnership, and everything had settled down into a peaceful (if not still a bit forced) calm.

That is, until Linda called.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mattykins."

"Oh, hey, Linda."

"Been a while, eh? What've you been up to in the last week? I couldn't contact you. I even went to the casino," _shit, the casino_, Matt had completely forgotten about it, "to look for you, but you haven't been showing up for work." A short pause. Then, "They told me you were fired, by the way."

Matt sighed. He had to get another job now. "Well, a lot of things happened." From being kidnapped to being shot to having a mafia boss now living in his house, Matt didn't know where to start. "It's hard to explain."

"Mmhm, you can tell me all about it later."

"Is this the reason you called?"

"Oh, no. The reason I called was to ask you out on a date."

"A _date_?" There was some kind of catch here. Matt knew there _had_ to be.

A laugh. "A double date."

Matt immediately understood. This was just so _Linda_. "I see. You and that policeman, huh?"

"Unh-hunh. He's a bit shy, so I want to loosen up the mood. Show that there's no pressure and stuff, so..."

"You want me to back you up," Matt finished for her.

"Unh-hunh."

"Linda, you know I don't have know any girls other than you."

Linda had obviously thought of this. "Bring Near then."

"You _know_ Near, Linda." Matt didn't need to say that the detective would be unwilling to leave the house. He knew that Linda would understand what he meant.

She had apparently thought of this too. "Bring another guy friend then."

"I don't have any other-" Matt stopped. The statement was technically true, as Mello couldn't necessarily be considered a friend, but... "Well, isn't it weird to bring a _guy_ to a _date_?"

Linda laughed at that. "Then don't consider it a date. Just consider it as hanging out."

"I still don't have anyone to bring."

"So, if you find someone, you'll come?"

"I would, but..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Before he could contradict her, she had continued with, "It's at the usual cafe. Tomorrow. Two in the afternoon."

"Wait a sec-"

A sharp beeping interrupted.

Linda had hung up on him.

* * *

**AN:** I like writing Linda. ;D

Anyway, I find Matt to resemble an overprotective father when he's around Near.

...Man, am I glad that the canon didn't develop his personality further. If they did, I bet I would totally ruin it. But, well, I suppose I am already ruining what little of his personality was actually shown.

My excuse? This is an AU. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Okay. First, I guess I should say that I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long. I just got sorta really, really stuck and life got busy and I got distracted. So, I am very, very sorry, but I swear that I will not discontinue this. (I hate leaving things unfinished, anyhow.) But, I am going to have to put this on _hiatus_, at least until I get the plot points and such sorted out again.

Anyway, thank you all for the support (whether story alerts, faves, reviews, or otherwise); I really appreciate it!

* * *

"So, that's a no?"

Near didn't even look up. "As it is not absolutely necessary for me to go with you, and considering the fact that I still haven't discovered even half of the information that was erased by Watari, it is a definite no, Matt." His tone almost gave off the feeling of annoyance, but Matt knew better than to expect anything resembling pettiness from Near.

"But, other than you, I don't have anyone else to ask!"

"You could just not go," Near pointed out.

"It's Linda! I can't refuse Linda." _I owe her far too much._

"Ah yes, she helped you cover up that coffee incident, didn't she?" If possible, it seemed that Near was getting better and better at his mind reading. "And, the doghouse accident as well." A small pause as he shuffled his papers around. "Of course, there was also that incident with the bees."

Matt winced. "Yeah, the bee incident wasn't very pretty."

"But, of course, you are the one who has the obligation to repay her, Matt. I am not a part of this."

"Of course." Matt sighed. "But, still, I don't have anyone else to ask!"

A short silence.

Then, almost unexpectedly, Near said, "Except Mello."

"Except Mello," Matt agreed.

Near finally stopped in his work and looked at Matt, as if seeing right through him. Surprisingly, the next words that came out of the detective's mouth weren't what Matt expected at all. (Apparently, unlike Near, Matt wasn't a good mind reader at all.)

"I dislike Mello."

Matt really didn't know how to reply to that.

"Actually, it would be more accurate to say that I absolutely detest him." The words were said without emotion, but Matt could tell that Near was serious.

Matt was caught between confusion and surprise. "Uh... wow, this is... unexpected." It was an understatement. Near never seemed to _care_ about anyone, much less show animosity towards them.

"I do not wish to be in the same city as him, much less the same house." An overly subjective, opinionated statement, especially considering that it was coming from Near. "And, frankly, Matt, I..." He stopped, as if suddenly realizing what he had just been saying. Then, he went back to his papers, pretending that the previous minutes had not happened.

"Near?" Matt was worried. Near was behaving strangely, almost uncertainly. (Near was _never_ uncertain. He had always, always been _completely_ sure of himself, ever since Matt could remember.)

"Nothing," was the answer, said a bit too quickly. "It was nothing. Please disregard what I just said."

"Really, Near, I'm your best friend, you know? You can tell me anything. If you have problems with Mello, then..."

Near didn't answer at first. It was only when the atmosphere became almost stifling did he say, a mere whisper, "Mello's part of the problem. But, it isn't entirely about Mello."

"Then what, Near? Did I do something wrong?"

The younger boy shook his head (whether in denial or because he didn't want to speak of it further, Matt didn't know). "It is nothing of consequence. Please, just leave me be, Matt."

And, with that, the detective would not say another word, so, exasperated and confused, Matt left him to his investigations.

* * *

"What the _hell_ do you mean the shipment's not _in_?" Mello hissed into his cell phone. His tone was deadly, venomous. "Well, get the _fuck_ off your lazy _ass_ and see what the hell is the _problem_, dammit."

Muffled words answered the mafia boss. Words that Matt couldn't exactly here but that sounded remarkably like begging, or pleas for mercy.

"No. _Fuck you_. Give the phone to Ross." A pause as the phone on the other line changed hands. Then, "Kick that little bitch _out_, Ross. He's fucking _useless_. And, no, I don't care if you kill him. He's better off _dead_ than with us, anyhow."

More muffled words that Matt could not hear were said.

Mello was even more furious than before. "Listen very closely, _Ross_, because I'm not going to repeat this again." His tone was barely a whisper, but it was filled with poison. "You get that fucking shipment, and you get it _now_. I'm not even going to mention what I'm going to do with you if you fail, because you aren't going to fail, are _you_?" A chuckle as he heard the answer. "I thought so." With that, he snapped his phone shut, and turned only to find Matt standing there, leaning on the doorframe with an unreadable expression.

"Do you always eavesdrop on private conversations, Matty?"

The hacker shrugged in response. "Well, Near never has any private conversations."

Mello glared daggers at him.

"Relax, relax. I didn't hear anything important." Matt was only able to sound confident because he was sure that the blond was not in possession of a gun currently. "Anyway, I didn't come just to listen to you curse the living daylights out of someone because of some mafia business or another."

"Then I hope you didn't come here just to annoy me, Matt. I'm already not in the best of moods, as you have probably already guessed."

Matt considered making a smart-ass retort but decided against it. Better not do something he might regret at gunpoint later. Instead, he decided to be upfront and asked, "Are you doing anything today, around two-ish?"

Mello wasn't stupid. "Is this some subtle way of asking me out on a date, Matty?" His frown had suddenly turned into a thin smile, cat-like, feral.

"Not exactly." It was an honest answer. Matt really did not consider the whole thing a date. "You see, my friend Linda is going out with this guy today, and she wants to ease the tension by making it a double date."

"So, it _is_ a subtle way of asking me out on a date."

"It is not," Matt protested. "It's more of a subtle way of asking you to hang out with me."

"That's just a different way of saying date."

The redhead sighed. "Fine, a _date_. There! Happy?"

"Actually, I am."

"Is that a subtle way of saying yes?"

Mello acted as if the other hadn't spoken. "You already asked Near, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. But, of course he said no. Near wants to continue working on the Kira case, and he doesn't think this is important enough to have to interrupt his investigations." A pause. "Plus, he's been acting weird lately."

"That albino? He's never normal. He's a freak of nature, if I've ever saw one."

"Well, obviously you've never seen one because Near is _not_ a freak of nature." Matt hadn't gotten seriously mad at Mello since the time with the cigarettes. The hacker had surprisingly been able to dismiss most of the mafia leader's offensive remarks as part of his personality. However, now he was walking the fine line between a small argument and a full on fight.

Mello smirked but, thankfully, did not contradict him.

"Besides, he's not an albino," Matt added, as an afterthought. "He just has white hair." It sounded like a lame retort even to him.

Unexpectedly, as if the their almost-argument about Near had never happened, Mello said, "Matt, give me your car keys." His tone was not a commanding one, but one that expected the other to obey him without protest.

And, Matt was so surprised by the command-request?-that he actually gave Mello his car keys without protest. It took a couple moments for Matt to realize what he had just done and ask, "Why?"

"Because hell if I'm going to let you drive again. You're a trainwreck."

There was a short silence as Matt tried to get Mello's statements to register in his brain. Finally, he realized what the blond meant, and his face broke into a smile. "A trainwreck? Jeez, I'm sure you'll get along great with Linda."

* * *

Matt was surprised to find that Linda and her date were already there by the time they arrived. They were early, and Matt knew that Linda was hardly ever early. It must've been _some_ guy that got her to change her whole schedule-no, _lifestyle_-like that.

From that, the redhead had expected to be greeted with someone amazing, and it was to his surprise that the person's appearance turned out to be completely normal. He had black hair and dark brown eyes like most Japanese, and he was around his mid-twenties, though something about his body language made him appear younger.

"Hey, Linda." Even in front of a guest, Matt's tone was familiar. He had known Linda far too long to use formalities.

"Ah, Matt, you're early," she noted. (Matt was usually never early.) "This is Matt, Touta," she introduced, "and, Matt, this is Touta Matsuda." Then, seeing the blond beside him, Linda looked at Matt as if about to ask, _"Who is he?"_ or, more plausibly,_ "Since when can you make friends?"_ but, instead, said, "And, this is..."

"Mello," Matt finished for her.

She looked at him again as if to say, _"Are you serious?"_ or _"What the hell kind of name is that?"_ But, wisely, she said nothing.

Her companion, however, didn't have the same kind of tact. "Are you serious? What kind of name is that?"

The smile that Mello presented in response was literally a death sentence. "It's a nickname." The obviously fake pleasantry of his tone of voice had an underlying current of animosity.

Matt cleared his throat (in quite a conspicuous way) to clear the heavy tension in the air and slid into the booth opposite Linda, pulling Mello with him. "It's nice to meet you, Touta," well, it wasn't exactly a lie, "I heard from Linda that you're a police officer back in Japan."

"Yes, I am," he answered, proudly.

"So you enjoy doing it?"

"Yeah, it's great. I love my job."

Mello smirked in response. (From what? Matt had no idea. And, he wasn't sure if he particularly cared to know, either.)

"And what do you do for a living, Matt?"

The redhead briefly wondered if Linda had told her boyfriend his real age or if she had lied about it (as she tended to do when overexcited). Regardless, he decided to answer truthfully-or, at least, as truthfully as he could. "I work as an assistant to a detective."

"Really? So you're also in the law-enforcement business, then?"

"I suppose you can call it that." Even though it wasn't. Not really. It was about the investigations a lot more than it was about keeping the peace.

"Who do you work for?"

Matt smiled thinly. "A small-time detective; you wouldn't recognize them." Well, at least one part of that statement was true.

Thankfully, Touta didn't push the matter further. Instead, he asked, "Do you enjoy your job?"

Matt actually paused at the question, almost unsure of what to answer. (Did he like his job? Of course he did, right?) His thoughts flashed back to earlier, to Near's strange attitude towards him, and he was almost tempted to give a noncommital answer-an almost, maybe. But then he remembered that he was helping _Near_, helping his _best_ friend in catching _Kira_, L's killer.

"Of course I enjoy my job."

It was a bit scary when he wasn't sure if he himself was telling the truth.

* * *

**AN:** Oh god, I'm a horrible person. Most of this was written months ago, but I didn't know how to finish it. -facepalm-

...so... last chapter for a while. And, honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with this. Want to give plot suggestions? Please go ahead and do so. I need them.


End file.
